


Shattered Lives On Display.

by rory0king



Series: Suddenly a piercing static Hold your breath try not to panic [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepypasta!Harry, Fuck JK Rowling, Gen, Made this for me but you can read it, Murder Family, Mute Harry Potter, Not Beta Read, Not the Hannibal one, They/Them Harry, i have no clue what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory0king/pseuds/rory0king
Summary: When Hoodie finds a small child under the stairs he decides to take them. Also known as I project onto Harry Potter :)(there are more creepypastas(that I know, not all of them of course) and hp characters, I'm just lazy) All the relationships will be platonic untill they are 14 and Harry will not date any pastas
Series: Suddenly a piercing static Hold your breath try not to panic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183997
Kudos: 46





	1. A Prologue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this story is from ToTheArk by Madame Macabre

Freak was having a great day! Aunt had let them have Dudley’s old sheets to put in their cupboard when Dudley ripped it, Freak would be much warmer tonight with the sheet added to their nest. Then Aunt patted their head before sending them to work in the garden! Who cares that the ‘pat’ was more of a slap, Freak certainly didn't. Plus they got to work in the garden, Freak loved tending to the flowers and even sometimes making little noises if Freak was sure Aunt or Dudley wouldn’t hear them. Maybe during dinner they could sneak a little, not that they needed it of course, Aunt had let them eat the spoiled pork three days ago. All that meat just for them!  
\---------------------------------------------4:27AM---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hoodie was not having a great or even good day. The Boss had sent him and Masky to Britain which would be fine, the pair do have jobs to do, except this wasn’t a killing job. No this was a kidnapping job with Toby and Skully made to stay at The Ark. As much as neither Hoodie nor Masky would ever admit that they enjoy Toby’s energetic personality and never ending talking about whatever he wanted, however Toby was not good at kidnapping. The teens' tics made him likely to drop the victim or wake others that did not need to wake if his vocal tics acted up. Hoodie never liked kidnapping jobs because the victims would scream and scream when him and Masky brought the person back to The Ark, they really should install soundproofing now that he thinks about it. They only ever had to kidnap people when EJ wanted a live meal or other pastas needed blood or non-damaged organs when they got injured, like Skully was after the last mission. As the duo arrived at number four where Petunia Dursley with O+ blood lived. Hoodie made sure that no unwanted eyes were watching them. Getting into the house was ridiculously easy, everyone in The Ark knew how to pick locks and most back doors had weaker locks because people forgot to check and upgrade them, expesaily in cookie cutter neighborhoods like the one they were standing in.  
“Hoodie, check down here while I get the victim.” Masky whispered as he walked up the stairs with quiet footsteps. As Hoodie scanned the kitchen based on the silver appliances and the quiet hum they gave off, along with the cabinets probably holding cooking utensils and food, he heard an almost silent sob coming from the cabinet under the stairs. How odd, there should only be three residents all in the bedrooms upstairs excluding the room filled with broken objects Masky said he saw in his scouting of the house earlier. Maybe the family had an animal they obviously didn’t take care of, however The Boss made sure everyone in the Ark knew to always check everything even if you thought it was nothing. The thing under the stairs was indeed not nothing. It was a small, too very small, child with slightly overgrown dark hair and skin that looked like it had never seen the sun in some places but in other patches looked tan wearing oversized rags with a tattered and torn sheet acting as a cloak. When bottle green eyes opened at the door no longer being shut, a soft almost unheard gasp left the young ones mouth. Hoodie could feel the ability to snap in the toddler looking child. Everyone on earth had the ability but pastas and proxies could feel when a snap was most likely and close. Hoodie was sure The Boss wouldn’t mind another member of the Ark, even if the child would need to grow a little, well a lot. Sally would most definitely enjoy the company of another young one, even if this one would age. Hoodie was broken out of thoughts by Masky coming down the stairs with a horse hybrid woman slung over his shoulder.  
“Are you holding a child?” Masky asked. Wait when did Hoodie pick up the almost weightless child?  
========================================================================


	2. A Name and Some Meetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I've decided to do little time skips showing spinets of their life until Hogwarts. Oh and yes, I did change Harry's name. Why? I felt like it that's why. It was going to be something bird related but i got lost and ended up with,,,,well I guess you will have to read the chapter to find out ;)

\------A Few Days Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Freak was supposed to be picking a name from the baby name book as the man with the blue mask, EJ, said. However Freak had a problem, they couldn’t read, or at least not a whole book. Lists of chores, labels, and recipes Freak could read, a baby name book they could not. They had no idea why they couldn’t keep Freak as a name. Maybe they could ask the yellow man, Hoodie, so far no one in the large house had punished them for anything. The other masked man, Masky, even said that Freak had no chores until they got older! Maybe Freak could point to a random name. Just as they were thinking, someone they had not seen yet entered the infirmary they were sitting in. They thought he was LJ based one the tallness along with the white and black clothes and skin, like Hoodie said LJ had. Freak thought he looked like he was straight out of one of the monochrome shows Dudley hated because of the lack of colour.  
“Hello kiddo! Whatcha doing?” Words came out of very sharp looking teeth. Freak didn’t utter a word in response, instead they held up the name book. Lucky LJ seemed to get it and Freak’s problem based on the very visible confusion on their face. After thinking, or at least Freak thought LJ was thinking, the monochrome one jumped up and yelled,  
“Jinx! That will be your new name.” Freak also jumped, not prepared for the sudden movement and sound. Fre- no Jinx now, thought it was an alright name that they could get used to responding to. Jinx, how odd it felt to call themself that, nodded in agreement.  
\-----------------Later that same day-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Hoodie felt okay with the ‘meet the pastas’ as Toby called what the kid just endured. LJ took it upon himself to meet the kid and oddly help them with a new name. The newly named Jinx had also been introduced to other pastas as Masky said it would be better to get it over with sooner rather than later. The Boss had been interested in the child and had obviously allowed them to stay. Sally had gone like Hoodie expected, Sally being overly excited at the, based on what EJ said, four year old to play with. Hoodie, along with everyone else, had thought the kid looked around 2 or so rather than four. BEN was already planning to teach them the art of video games as BEN said, so Hoodie assumed his meeting went well. Jeff, Liu, Jane, Nina and Clock all were polite but slightly indifferent to the young child. Skully chirped and hummed at the young one, and to everyone's surprise Jinx replied in softer chirps and hums. Everyone thinks the kid is mute other than the noises, EJ said selectively because there is nothing wrong with their throat or vocal cords. EJ had obviously so far only met the child as a patient rather than a new house member. Toby had been his usual energetic self which seemed to endure the kid rather than scare them, as most assumed after hearing of the cabinet and seeing the bruises and scars littering their tiny body. Helen and Puppeteer were getting more paint and cleaning up after Jeff by altering memories of some girl who saw him respectively, so the pair hasn’t met Jinx yet. Smile had sniffed the obviously more afraid of a slightly abnormal looking dog then any of the others. Hoodie had decided that Jinx was still a child and needed to rest and EJ agreed with him. Hoodie definitely noticed the small hand death gripping his and decided that The Ark residents would tease him for taking the child anyway so why not allow the small one this comfort.


	3. A Sunrise Drawing and A Very Special Word.

\-----------Age Six------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx was painting with Helen and Puppeteer, although Teer was just napping on the floor in front of the couch while using Helen’s legs as a pillow. Jinx didn’t mind the napping because they were busy doing their best drawing of a sunrise for Hoodie. Helen had told them to make something for the yellow wearing man for when he gets back from the mission he is out doing and sunrises made them think of Hoodie and the safety of The Ark. Jinx had remembered when they first saw The Ark, Hoodie had still been carrying them. The sunrise peeking from behind the large building and giving the eternal mist of the forest a glow that Jinx would never forget. After that day Jinx had made Hoodie watch every sunrise with them on the roof of The Ark. The bright orange, yellows, and reds contrasting with the darkness of the forest was probably what made orange their favorite colour, secretly it was yellow because it reminded them of the hoodie the one who saved them wears. Even if Helen said the colour was actually light brown. Jinx liked drawing, it was a way for them to express themself like how they used to write before Hoodie, Masky and Skully all helped them learn sign language. Jinx started to softly hum a tune they were pretty sure they had heard from Jeff as they helped Helen clean up after he woke Teer up and sent the man up to the room they shared. Jinx thought it was odd because there were many rooms in The Ark, they even got their own room! It was next to the room Hoodie, Masky and Skully shared with Toby’s room on the other side of Jinx’s and Sally’s room across from theirs with BEN next to her. Jinx liked having their siblings, as Sally and BEN called themselves, close. Even if the pair, although Jinx would never admit they enjoyed it, dragged them to late night dress up tea parties and video game playthroughs. Sally had even let Jinx have one of her old orange dresses that was too small for her. Jinx loved the puffy dress and had cried silently for hours until Liu, who did all the shopping, agreed to buy them another.  
“Kid don’t get lost in thought like that, you’ll end up running into something or someone.” That was Masky’s voice, wait but Masky was with Hoodie so that meant he was back! Yep, Jinx could see the man taking off his shoes. Before they could even think, they started running and when Hoodie picked them up they decided that they trusted Hoodie enough to say a single word.  
“Papa!” Jinx was too busy hugging the broad shoulders to see the amusement of Helen and Teer, who was wide awake now, along with Toby who had come in with the others and Jeff, Clock, LJ, BEN, and Sally, who had been watching TV while they drew.  
\----------A Few Minutes Later-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hoodie didn’t expect the kid to speak at all, let alone admit that they see him as a father figure. Yet here he was holding the small, not as small as when they showed up, child with dark hair in a braid with bangs covering their forehead that Jane and Nina had done that morning tied with an orange ribbon matching the fluffy long sleeved dress that Hoodie could feel against his fingers from where he had taken his gloves off. The running and jumping was how the kid always greeted him, nothing was all that different but at the same time everything was. Hoodie smiled under the red frown of his cotton mask, and hugged the child, HIS child, and promised to always be there and protect them. Jinx Thomas, child of Brian Thomas also known as Hoodie, was his.


	4. A Meal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Double upload! Oh and any of Jinx's signing will be in ~~

\-----------------------Age Seven-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jinx was helping Clock and EJ cook, although they were just carrying plates, drinks, and silverware to the table. Masky had let up on the ‘no chores’ rule but only enough to let Jinx carry stuff if it wasn’t too heavy and sometimes help out with the laundry. Of course Jinx had to keep their room clean but that wasn’t too hard. Everyone in The Ark had their own chair, there were names carved into the wood on the back, and they had got their own chair after Liu took them furniture shopping. Jinx sat in between Hoodie and Nina. Jinx of course liked being near their papa and they were alright with Nina. She and Jane did their hair every morning. Plus Nina would sing, although Jinx just chirped and hummed, and dance with them. Toby had called the music ‘scene’ they didn’t know what that meant but Nina said it was a ‘subculture’ whatever that meant. Jinx was thinking of sign asking if the bright coloured girl could dye their hair like her strip but orange and not pink like hers. They would probably need to ask Hoodie first and then ask Liu to actually buy the dye if Hoodie and Nina agreed. By the time they got out of their thoughts, they had finished the mindless movement of setting the table and everyone was coming back from washing up before dinner, EJ had made that rule long ago. As Jinx started to eat the raw meat after eating a few of the vegetables, Jinx thinks Clock called them ‘cauliflower’ and ‘radishes’. Wait, raw meat? They didn’t eat meat raw, EJ said that was bad for them so they always ate well done, as Hoodie said it was called when The Ark all went out to eat at a restaurant a bit ago. Clock, who handed him plates and told him what chair to set them at, must have mixed something up. They probably had EJ’s because him and LJ were the only ones who ate raw, and they could definitely see the very red meat being ripped into by LJ’s pointy teeth. They really didn’t want to give EJ his plate back, the meat was really good, however Jinx knew the Jacks preferred their meat raw for a reason even if no one would tell them. Hoodie could probably reach EJ and trade the plates out. They tapped the bare skin where Hoodie had pushed his usual jacket up to eat and started signing.  
~I think I have EJ’s plate~ Simple. Although papa sat straight up in shock so Jinx was a little worried. Papa was normally pretty relaxed when in The Ark, whenever they went out was another story. Well now that they are think about it, a lot of Jinx’s honorary aunts and uncles looked tense outside too.  
“EJ, Jinx has your plate.” Wow, they think that's the most they have heard him say yet. Well other than the Toby-Campfire Incident.  
“Great, kiddio is a cannibal.” That was Jeff who Jinx couldn’t see very well because of their short height even with the booster seat. They would ask him later what a ‘cannibal’ was, they had heard EJ be called the unknown word a few times but didn't think anything of it at the time. Maybe they should have. Later, right now they had something to ask Hoodie.  
~Tomorrow's dinner can I have what EJ eats? It tasted nice.~ For some reason their question just made papa sigh, nod and pat, actually pat, their head. Jinx chirped happily at the answer.


	5. The Soul in The Scar And Slenderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter and WOO I'M UPLOADING SO MANY CHAPTERS TODAY! :)

\------------Age Four, The Day Jinx Was Brought To The Ark--------------------------------------------------  
Hoodie was worried. The kid he had bought in had not wanted to talk so EJ had handed them a writing pad. First was the pronouns the kid uses when talking about themself. The kid seemed more comfortable with they/them so Hoodie was fine with it and would make sure every other member of The Ark used the right pronouns too. The things wrote about their ‘family’ though, well Masky would be back soon with two very large live meals for the Jacks. One was a kid for LJ who normally did his own hunting but was willing to eat the cousin. The aunt was still needed because Skully needed O+ blood after being impaled and the leftover blood was going to be saved for the next time someone got hurt. That of course didn’t mean that the horse looking woman couldn’t be tortured and told what was going to happen to her family. Just as Hoodie was thinking, he felt the usual ringing static of The Boss. He was happy that he had got used to it however Hoodie was a little upset that the kid would have to get used to The Boss’s atmosphere. Masky should still have some pills to numb the static feeling.  
“The child has a soul fragment in their scar.” The Boss told him in the silky deep voice the tall man had. Wait, soul? How does a soul even end up in a kid's head?  
“One has to do horrible things. I am going to eat the soul, I was only letting you know because you are the child’s guardian now.” Oh right, The Boss could read minds. Hoodie guesses he was the one to take the kid so he might as well take care of them. Plus the kid was cute, currently looking around the infirmary in awe while EJ handled Skully before going to look the child over. BEN had not found a name, not that the kid even knew their name. ‘Freak’ yeah right, the kid was getting a new name.


	6. A Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell Jinx prefers feminine clothes

\-----------------------Age Nine--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jinx was very happy. Today was their birthday and their first ever party. After Sally had asked Jinx when their birthday and Jinx obviously didn’t know what the word meant, the ghost had started crying which had scared them. Toby had found Jinx trying to calm Sally down and after learning they didn’t know the word, told Hoodie. Jeff had told them to pick a random date to be their birthday and Jinx picked the 10th of August. Liu had taken Sally in order to buy them a ‘party dress’. Sally said it was a surprise, to them and everyone but her and Liu. Now they could see why, the dress had no sleeves unlike all of his other dresses and was a very pretty yellow with a white petticoat that went to their ankles. At least the petticoat wasn’t too different, they loved fluffy dresses after all. Sally had even got them a little see through shawl, like the ones she wore at her tea parties. Jane and Nina had done their hair in what the duo called a ‘crown braid’ with star clips scattered about along with both orange raccoon tails, Nina finally dyed the strips and told them what they are called, hanging down. The girls even made their bangs fluffier! Liu, because he did the shopping and knew what the outfit looked like, had got them little clip on star earrings. They even got to wear little yellow toddler heels, even though they weren’t a toddler EJ just said they had issues growing. Slender, as the tall man let anybody but the proxies call him, normally didn’t allow shoes in the house. He claimed the mess shoes brought in but Jinx thinks he didn’t like the loudness of the heavy boots most Ark residents wore. That's how Jinx knew this party was really special. Teer had spent a while yesterday baking a cake for them! Clock had said she was no good at baking but that Teer was when they asked about it as Clock and EJ did most of the cooking. When papa had escorted them down the stairs, definitely not because of the heels, Jinx was even more surprised, streamers, stars, balloons, and weird plastic feeling stuff on the dining table all in white and black meaning LJ must have decorated. The monochrome did make the orange cake stand out very much from where Jinx could still just barely see over the table. Jinx was very sure that this was the most they had ever chirped. They were also sure that other than when papa took them, that this was the best day ever.


	7. Weapons Training With A Secret Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinx with a gun, what will they do? 
> 
> Should we check up on the wizarding world? Nah it will be fine, I'm sure

\-------------------------Age Eight-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Papa and Liu as the main gun users of The Ark were teaching them how to use one themself. Jinx had asked about the many weapons used and papa had laid claim to be the first to teach him. Personally Jinx really wanted to try out a bat, of course that wouldn’t do a lot of damage so they would probably wrap wire around it. Not barbed, one time they clipped their finger on some of the barbed wire in The Forest to stop trespassers and it hurt very much. Normal wire would do if they got a bat, thank you very much. The pair teaching them decided that the small clearing with thicker trees to block anybody from seeing them and keep a lot of the, less than normal, amount of mist away. Liu pulled a gun out of the bag brought with the trio and started putting ammo into the shiny metal. Jinx’s attention was pulled away by papa taping their shoulder and signing to them with gloveless hands.  
~The gun while a simple handgun still has some kick to it, don’t hold it too close to your face. You need to be careful, understand? The gun we are starting with is a Smith & Wesson Model 60 revolver~ At their nod of understanding, Liu had vocally lectured them on gun safety on the walk to the clearing after all, Liu placed the gun in their hands and kept moving parts of their body while explaining why he was moving them. Papa jumped in to place earmuffs on their head. As Liu let go, he and papa backed up a safe distance and gave the thumbs up to shoot at the target that Helen painted hanging from a tree branch. They thought the lines looked more rusty brown than red but they loved Helen too much to criticize his art. As Jinx lined up the shot and took a deep breath, tiny fingers pulled the trigger. They wrinkled their face at multiple things. The jump from the gun in their hands, the strong smell of smoke and hot metal, and the loud pop the gun gave off despite the earmuffs. Both men congratulated Jinx then Liu showed them how to reload the gun. As Jinx chirped at papa who was leaning on a fallen log with his rifle beside him, thought they saw someone in the words. It must have been Slender because the mist, trees, barbed wire, and faint gunshots were creepy enough but then Jane explained everybody’s story, after that Jinx definitely thought no one would come into the woods. Just as Liu was about to put the gun back into their hands for another shot, Liu pointed it at the woods near papa’s head.  
“Come out!” Liu yelled as papa stood and pulled his rifle up with him. At this point Jinx was almost entirely hidden behind Liu, papa always said never stand too close to him when he was about to shoot. As a boy, they think, walked out covered in dirt and blood. Upon seeing Jinx’s family the boy started to shake until he spotted them peeking from behind Liu’s long legs.  
“Hey boy, help me out of here.” Jinx wanted to yell, just because they were wearing actually jeans and one of BEN's jackets didn't mean they had to be a boy. They did only wear stereotypical masculine clothes very rarely, mostly because they liked the fluff and freeness of a dress. Wait, no Jinx not a thinking about that time. They think the intruder has a death wish being in these woods and then asking them to betray their family while calling them what Vernon, EJ said to not call them family, always called Jinx. Lucky papa shut him up quickly by putting a bullet in his brain. Or at least, they think that's the brain. Jinx really needs to remember EJ’s antony lessons better.


	8. Some Shopping After A Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, getting into Hogwarts already? As I want the Hogwarts chapters to be longer, I might take longer to update sorry, thats the next book though.  
> Uh ignore that I don't want to write Diagon Alley, so they did shop there after this chapter with Hagrid, love him. Oh and Jinx will have Hedwig because I love her  
> Also at some point Jinx WILL tackle somebody, don't know who or why, they just will

\---------------------------Age Eleven--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was very rare that every member of The Ark got released on unexpecting shopping centers. The odd family went out to eat a few times when Clock and EJ didn’t feel like cooking, but that was as much as most of the house got out. Liu normally did the shopping so that all 17, 18 with Jinx, and 19 with Smile would not all be clumped together and cause less issues. However because of that stupid letter, no one wanted Jinx to leave for that long so far away. Luckily for them, their family was allowing them to walk around as long as an adult was with them so Jinx and Sally could get a few more dresses. Papa said that wherever the school is gets very cold, so they had to wear warmer and longer shirts and skirts but thankfully no pants. Of course EJ did say there was a uniform so not too many clothes, but they didn’t want to be stuck wearing it on weekends. This also meant new shoes, which Jinx was a bit more confused about because of how often they were in the house, Sally had given them an old pair of running shoes for when the pair played outside in the back garden. Sometimes the duo managed to drag another family member into playing with them. The memories they couldn’t stop came flooding and made Jinx remember how very much they loved their family and very much didn’t want to leave. They had never been to a school before, what if they hurt themself and EJ wasn’t there to patch them up? What if someone made fun of them, Jinx might have been sheltered but they weren’t stupid. They knew people would look at them and have expectations but the expectations they would follow are their families, which wasn’t very hard.  
“Jinx, I’m sure it will be fine. After all, The Boss said if something happens he can just port you back! Plus you will be home for the holidays.” Skully had to wipe the tears they didn’t remember crying out of their eyes so that they could read his signs. Jinx guessed that Skully was right, didn’t make it any better though. Now that they could see, Sally and BEN, when did he joined the trio, were looking at them. BEN seemed to be holding a shoebox, the shoe on it was a pretty simple running shoe in black with a few orange lines on the side. Good they just wanted to go home right now and lock their family in the nest. Yes, being in the bedless but littered with blankets, pillows, and plushies on the floor in the far connor of the room would be nice. All game systems were downstairs in the living room, other than the few in BEN’s room, so all they had was an old radio which Jinx loved. They didn’t want to think of how they would have to leave so instead they buried their head into Skully’s head, trying to not knock the green hat off. Oh, the man must have picked Jinx up and put them on his shoulders, it was times like these that they were okay with being so short, and when Jeff said it would be better to avoiding even if he was the main one, along with LJ who teased about their height.  
\---------------------------------------Hoodie---A Hour Later--------------------------------------------------------  
Hoodie hated to see his child so upset. If The Boss hadn’t said that the school was Jinx’s only option to learn to control their magic, Hoodie and most likely everyone of Jinx’s honorary aunts and uncles would have never allowed the child to go. However The Boss didn’t know much about the magic and because Jinx’s parents enrolled them at birth they couldn’t go to the magic school in the States. The Boss did say something about the kid being famous and how the magic users of Britain may not approve of Jinx and the family that raised them. Let them try, according to the stupid magic school books Masky found somewhere Jinx only had to go for four years and then, if Jinx wanted, they could be removed from the roster. It was just four years, nothing too bad could happen in that amount of time. Until the set years were over, Jinx Thomas, formally Harry Potter, would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know if I need to update the tags, I'm still pretty new to ao3. Next update whenever I feel like it but I will try to update soon, farewell!


End file.
